Sanya – Cold Winternights
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: You may not remember me... but I will do everything to let the Frozen Full Moon Reign the Heavens again/HitsuHina;IchiRuki;GinRan/Character Death/
1. A Peach Flower and a Sunray of Winter

**Sanya – Cold Winternights**

"_**If you make Hinamori shed only one drop of blood… I'll kill you**_" Hitsugaya Tõshirõ to Ichimaru Gin

* * *

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to my first HitsuHina Fic!! [insert sound of a desert] Aw, c'mon folks! Don't be so rude!! *cries in some corner*

Chibi-Angel-Ichigo: Uh, yeah, well, hello, I'm one of her muses… uhm… yeah, well, her medications made her a bit emotional so please excuse her behavior. She's ill so please stay patient with her…

Okay, I'm back *dries tears* Anyways, this story is dedicated to Pieps XD! Hope ya'll like it!

Published one day early but... aw, who cares anyways?

* * *

**Ichi:** A Peach Flower and a Sunray of Winter

* * *

_It tore her apart, the sight of his pearl-white Haori drenched in deep red blood, his hair like fresh snow glittering scarlet in the sunlight. Drops of the cursed liquid were falling from the short blade of the creepy traitor, his face-splitting grin only a fraction wider than normally._

"_Hi… tsu… gaya-kun?"_

"_My, my, was pretty feisty the guy, don't ya think?"_

_This was the moment when Hinamori Momo snapped._

**~*~**

Her breath was labored as she jerked up in her bed, eyes wide and cold sweat all over her body causing the white Kimono she wore to sleep cling to her body's every curve as her gaze slowly got used to the dimly lit room of hers. She let out a sigh as her heart and breathing finally calmed down.

_Not again…_

15 goddamn years since that cursed winter war.

15 goddamn years since she impaled Ichimaru Gin's neck with her blade.

And 15 godforsaken years since…

Since she saw Hitsugaya Tõshirõ die in front of her very eyes… shielding her from the blade of the traitorous Shinigami.

_Why can't I just move on, damn it?_

The answer was obvious and she knew it pretty well… but she couldn't help to ask herself the same accursed question over and over again.

_I'm a helpless fool…_

With yet another sigh she got herself dressed and went for the morning meeting with her Captain.

**~*~**

He was all too used to the daily timid knock on his office's door by now. Little less than 15 years could do this much to a person.

"Come in."

"Hai," came the habitually reply as the slim shoji doors were slid open revealing a short, dark-haired Shinigami gir-, sorry, _woman_ with large yet droopy eyes. Closing the doors behind herself she paced forward, bowed in front of her superior and then sit down in the western-like chair in front of his desk, facing him.

The orange-haired Captain grinned kindly at her, setting down the brush with which he was doing paperwork just seconds ago – go figure who made him do it; no it wasn't Momo –, the gold band on his ring finger glittering in the yellow sunlight coming in through an open window.

"Ohayõ, did ya sleep well?"

She softly shook her head no at him being unable to lie to him. His grin turned into a concerned frown. "That dream again?" This time around he received a nod as answer. He sighed and filled another cup with hot tea, came around his desk and crouched down in front of her handing her the cup whilst clasping her fingers tightly around it. "Drink."

It was another, less-pleasant habit that they became used to albeit it happened only once or twice every few weeks.

At first it was awkward, having to deal with each other. He was the man who killed her former idol, after all, the man she had worshipped and now he was filling the hole that man had left. But they became used to it like they accustomed to everything else.

She slowly sipped from the hot, spicy tea he had offered her and was able to manage a small smile. "Arigatõ, Taichõ."

"No problem, Momo."

"So, how is Rukia-san doing?"

Ichigo groaned. "She's acting… pregnant, that is all I'm going to say!"

The petite Shinigami giggled lightly. "It's your fault, Taichõ! You got her pregnant!"

"How could I have known she would become so… so… argh!"

Hinamori's face became blank. "You know her, you could've done the math."

He sighed. "I know…"

Groaning once again he resumed his place behind the heavy desk and began searching through the countless files on his desk, some from his, some from the 10th Division with which he got stuck due to the fact the Squad was currently – or still – Captain-less and no one would even dream about trying to make Rangiku do her paperwork.

"Ara! Here, this mission just got in and I wanted you to take care of it."

Momo's eyes began to glint in curiosity as she took yet another sip from the cup in her hands. "Oh? What mission?"

He smirked. "It's in Karakura. Some strange Hollows are causing a ruckus and seem to be pretty… let me say _unique_."

She tilted her head in a puppy-like fashion. "Unique? In what way?"

"They are immune against Zanpakutõ."

Hinamori's eyes widened and she very nearly choked on her tea. "Immune against Zanpakutõ? How-?"

"That is what we are sending you for. Most low-level Kidõ spells don't work on them as well so we are sending a Kidõ expert. You are supposed to investigate the matter. If something happens or if you need help just contact us – I bet the clique wouldn't mind to ditch some paperwork," he coughed. "Me included."

She smiled. "No problem."

Ichigo handed her the file. "Here are the details about everything as well as the address you are staying at. Urahara-san is already waiting with a Gigai. Don't ask me why but the old guy wanted you to enroll in Karakura High… dunno."

She scowled. "You didn't doze off during the Captain meeting again, did you, Taichõ?"

The orange-head blushed. "… Maybe…"

"Taichõ!!"

Once again were the Division 5 members able to witness their Captain running away from a furious-looking Momo chasing him with fireballs from her Zanpakutõ. "How often do I have to tell you?! For the sake of the Squad PAY ATTENTION TO THE DAMN MEETINGS!!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!!"

Yup, another normal day…

**~*~**

The 15-year-old teenager tossed around in his sleep as a hazy dream plagued his mind. Blurs of black, silvery lavender and light green flashed before his inner eye as two watery blue eyes pierced into his own gaze. He could feel bits of cold, blue ice fall onto his face, an icy chain of gray metal tightly gripped with his hands and then darkness all around him as his alarm clock ripped sleep away from him.

He groaned annoyed as he buried his head under his pillow and his right hand sought blindly for the sleep-button of his irritating clock.

There! Finally peace!

With an aggravated sigh he tossed his blanket aside and dragged himself out of his warm, comfy, inviting, tempting… stop there!

_I hate Monday mornings…_

But there was nothing he could do but silently fume about it.

**~*~**

"Ohayõ, Hitsugaya-kun~!"

The boy in question growled. Before his annoying fangirls could reach him he had already shut the classroom's door behind him.

_Kami, why me?!_

"Oooooo~haaaaaaaaaa~yõ, Tõshi-ARGH!!"

The young teenager had lifted his right foot, which made immediate contact with a black-haired boy's face.

"Yeah, yeah, Ohayõ, Asano-kun. Now back off, will ya?"

"Soooo mean!!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" the young white-haired boy mumbled annoyed and made his way towards his seat as class began.

As their teacher walked in – who seemed to have a stick up his ass 24/7 – he didn't even bother to check attendance or greet them. He just began talking. "Okay, first, tomorrow you'll receive a transfer student so please make sure to show your best behavior which means: Asano – no cheerful annoying, Hitsugaya – no bad morning temper, Kojima – no playboy-ing and the rest of you… just try to act normal. Okay, so now we're coming to algebra…"

This was when Tõshirõ shut off his ears and just wrote down what their sensei wrote on the board. It wasn't like he needed to study that much anyways…

It was just another normal Monday morning anyways… it wasn't like the world was going to end the very next day…

* * *

I had surprisingly much fun to write this first Chapter :D It's a challenge to write about Hitsugaya and Hinamori for a change xD Lol, anyways, no questions cuz like always I like to make people pissed off of me for letting a lot of things out in the open (like in here, for example, with Tõshirõ having the same last name like before, no, I wasn't too lazy to think of a new one xD)

Yup, the black-haired copy of Keigo is the son of Keigo and Tatsuki (one of my shipped crack pairings, back off…) and the 'Kojima' in here is the son of Mizuiro… and some older girl… maybe a converted Chizuru, go figure :D

* * *

A little short… ah, but if I had written more it would be pages long…

* * *

R&R, puh-lease~ And if you want Update Information look at my profile, vague dates are published in a separate column~

* * *

sanya – cold nights, cold winternights

* * *

The Kanji 桃 (Momo) can mean peach or peach flower whilst 日 (in 日番谷/Hitsugaya) can mean sun, sunlight or sunray and 冬 (in 冬獅郎/Tõshirõ) can mean winter or wintertime. Never let me alone with Bleach wiki and a dictionary for Kanji xD


	2. Breakdown

~*~

**Sanya – Cold Winternights**

~*~

Thanks to my Reviewer, those adding this to their Favorites and putting this on Alert^^Those putting me on Alert or to their Favorites because of this story, thank you as well.  
Okay, so here's Chapter 2 (finally). I actually had some difficulties with Hinamori's introduction scene in class but think I pulled it off well... I hope^^"  
Also, this story goes on undetermined Hiatus for a while, sry folks^^"

~*~

Chibi-Devil-Shirosaki: Hey there, am her other muse. And you, Black Sun, really should time your life better! I mean, with all the freetime you have because of skipping homework and the likes you should update once per day but no! You laze around and read lemons! Damn it, woman!

*sniffsniff* B-but... I can nothing for it if my muses aka you and Chibi-Angel-Ichigo leave me all the time!

CDS: And you're surprised about that? Who would be able to stand you?!

*massages her temples* Just let us go on with the chapter, okay?

~*~

"_**Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain/And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same/These streets are filled with memories/Both perfect and in pain/And all I wanna do is love you/But I'm the only one to blame**_"  
part from 'Like A Knife' by Secondhand Serenade

~*~

**Ni:** Breakdown

~*~

**--I would've never thought... that my world would be able to move forward once again--**

The petite, black-haired girl stared intensely at the small, white paper in her hands as she blindly paced forward down the long hallway.

_Room 1-3... just where the hell's that supposed to be?!_

Her train of thoughts was brought to an abrupt halt as a sudden force hit her back sending her flying forward somewhat.

And thus the rambling began...

"Ah! G-g-gomenasaaaaaaai! I didn't pay attention to where I was walking and didn't notice you! Are you hurt? Should I call an ambulance? Oh my god, I hope you didn't break a bone or s-" Momo decided to cease listening at that point seeing everything from there would just be panicky babbling.

Slowly standing up and dusting off invisible dirt from her gray skirt she took a glance at the bubbly female still apologizing.

Black, long hair. Okay, that wasn't really an attribute sticking out in Japan.

Steel gray eyes. Okay, a bit more interesting.

Her eyes went lower.

Ooookay... how come this girl didn't suffocate?

Because really... that girl's... _assets_ could rival Matsumoto's!

Those breasts were bigger than her effin' head!!

Momo sweat-dropped. "A-ano... you really don't have to apologize that much. Nothing happened. I'm fine..."

The talkative girl blinked a few times and then looked up at Momo. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

~*~

"A-ano," the ditsy teen began whilst standing up as well. "What are you doing here? The bell rung 10 minutes ago." Noticing the crumbled paper on the floor her eyes flashed in something that _hopefully_ was understanding. If not... Ichigo could look for a new Fukutaichô because Momo would be mentally damaged for all eternity. "Ooooh! You're new!" Thank god she figured it out!

"Y-yeah but I seem to have gotten lo-!"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as the raven-head got a grip of her wrist dragging her along. "Ah, don't worry! You were announced yesterday! We're classmates!"

Okay, so, if she had been announced... why didn't the girl put two and two together sooner?!

_How did Kurosaki-taichô put up with all this?_

~*~

Their sensei was blagging about some stupid and boring 'Cold War' between the US and the Soviets in the 20th century – whose voice Tôshirô had shut out the moment it got politic – as a knock at the door caused their teacher to stop – and some students to finally wake up from their naps-with-soundtrack.

"Yes?"

The classroom door was opened to reveal one Ishida Ayame*. But what none of them could really make out after the tall girl was the shorter one standing right behind her. Their sensei nodded. "Okay, sit back down. And from no on please postpone your toilet breaks to the intermissions, Ishida-san."

The bubbly female nodded with a wide and cheery grin, then proceeded to walk towards her seat blissfully oblivious to the lusting stares she received from several occupants of the room.

Just then their teacher – and the rest of the class – noticed the shy girl in the doorway. Their sensei raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you must be the new student. Come on in and introduce yourself."

Momo nodded hesitantly and closed the door behind her, slowly making her way in front of the class writing down the Kanji of her name on the huge black board. She then turned around and bowed lowly. "Ohayô gozaimasu, atashi wa Hinamori Momo desu."

Hitsugaya growled lowly under his breath. _Another one like that. Seriously, all girls we ever get are airheads... ugh, she can count as pretty, that means... oh boy..._

And just as he predicted did a blur of black and white flashed towards the front of the class, grasping her right hand tightly in his own two, smiling widely and goofy up at her. "Who am I to deserve the presence of beautiful goddesses such as you around me? I have to be in heave-!"

Tôshirô had had enough as he quickly rose from his seat and kicked the annoying boy in the side of his face smashing him into the black board.

Hinamori stood still for a few seconds, her eyes fixated upon the dark blue sneaker that just crashed the nuisance that was Asano Genki* into the wall. Her gaze then slowly wandered up the long leg clad in the tight, gray pants of the school uniform, towards the well-built chest with muscles flexing under the just-as-tight white button-up shirt and finally locking straight onto sea foam colored orbs that looked at her with something akin to annoyance, confusion and curiosity.

**--It felt like dying on the inside--**

She couldn't do much beside standing there gaping like a fish with wide eyes. Tôshirô, who had had enough of her staring by know – not to mention how much it crept him out, scowled down at her (try to compensate a height difference of nearly 1'!) and snarled at her. "Quit standing there, gaping like a fish. And try not to drool, that'd be disgusting, runt."

"Hitsugaya!"

Said teen turned his head towards his teacher in a bored fashion. "What? I am not featuring any bad morning temper, just as you told me. I'm only being my usual impolite being. Plus, I just now saved that midget of being disturbed by Asano, who may I add, was being his usual annoying and cheerful self albeit you telling him to behave himself, sensei. I do not see where I did anything wrong."

With that he turned around and was about to walk back to his seat as his teacher once again piped up. "Not so hasty. I saw you spacing out before my lecture was interrupted. You stay here in front of class and sum up what I told until now. And you, Hinamori-san, please take the left of the two empty seats, okay?"

Momo nodded absentmindedly and moved to sit down whilst Tôshirô's face jerked towards his teacher with fury evident in their turquoise depths. "Why me? There were about a dozen others which were SLEEPING! Why don't you choose them?" It wasn't like he was unable to fulfill the task – it was the principle, for hell's sake!

"Because they didn't cause a ruckus."

Hitsugaya grumbled something under his breath but faced the class regardless, chattering down everything they had discussed.

As Momo sat there, watching the (nearly) exact replica of her dead childhood friend that haunted her dreams since well over 15 years, her dazzled mind was only able to grasp one thought.

_He called me just like Kurosaki-taichô always calls Rukia-san..._

~*~

It wasn't until lunch neared that the severity of the situation actually sunk in on her. Right to her left sat (probably) the reincarnation of the man that sacrificed his life for her well-being. She couldn't help but sneak glances at him. He looked exactly like she remembered – with the difference that he was nearly as tall as her superior officer.

His face still contorted into the same expressions. Annoyance, boredom, resolve, anger, confusion, all off which she had memorized long ago.

And it wasn't until lunch-

-that her biggest fear came back into her world.

~*~

As the bell rung the students didn't waste any time to run towards the door, lunches in hand, to escape the sticky and constricting classroom. Hitsugaya absentmindedly saw the new girl being dragged away by a bunch of females but lost interest in her the moment silver hair appeared in the doorway and a pale hand waving at him.

A rare grin made its way onto his stoic features as he rose from his seat to greet his long-time friend not noticing the face of Hinamori bleaching white.

"Hey, why are you so late? Half the day is already over!"

The ever-apparent grin on his friend's features widened slightly, his often-closed eyes now open revealing their ice blue color. "You won't believe me when I tell you! A truck crashed in my house last night demolishing half my living room. It took the whole morning to settle the business with police and cleaning up."

Tôshirô raised an eyebrow as they made their way towards the roof not noticing Hinamori excusing herself from the other girls as she followed them. "A truck? Are you kidding?"

The silver-haired teen shook his head viciously. "No, man, I'm being serious here. I couldn't believe it myself at first!"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "If you say so..."

Ichimaru Gin pouted playfully. "Mean Shiro-chan, not believing the truth when spilled from your dear friend's lips!"

Said white-haired boy sighed exasperated. "Don't do this shit, it's annoying."

Gin grinned smugly. "Why do you think am I doing it?"

None of them took notice as Momo run into the girl's restroom.

~*~

The fine brush made a jerk towards his left as he was surprised by the sudden ringing of his cell phone, the ink successfully drawing a black line straight through his name and onto a part of the table. Mumbling curses under his breath but stopping as soon as he saw the name on the display he snapped the phone open.

"Hey, Momo, what's up?"

He was startled as he heard sobbing from the other end. His face contorted in worry as he halfway raised from his seat already pinpointing the old clique's Reiatsu all over Seireitei. "Momo, tell me what or who made you cry so I can beat the crap outta them!"

"I-it's not l-like that, Taichô..."

He stopped in his doorway as he held his cellphone to his left ear, sending SMS all over the Court of Pure Souls with his other at the same time. "Then HOW is it? Answer me!" He was starting to get worried sick over his second-in-command.

"I... I think I just met Hitsugaya-kun's and Ichimaru's reinacar... reincarnations..."

Ichigo's heart sunk to his stomach at those words.

"Momo..."

~*~

BAMM! I bet none of you would've thought that Gin was going to appear, huh?? Or that he and Tôshirô are **best** friends, huh?? Mwhahahahahaha! And did anybody have a Déjà Vu at the truck part? XD Trust me, more Déjà Vus and craziness is about to unfold XD

*I chose to name her daughter after one of her fairies. I dunno, it fits somehow XD And the name 'Genki' is taken from an anime I watched when I was younger (Monster Rancher). The main person's name was Genki which means something along the lines of 'strength'

When Momo introduces herself she basically says 'Good morning, I'm Hinamori Momo'

About their heights.  
Momo is roughly 4'11'' and a half  
Tôshirô 5'7''  
Ichigo, as a comparison, is about 5'9''  
Tôshirô was short for his 'age' as he was still Captain in the Gotei, and Ichigo is one of the shortest male characters in Bleach, so I made both of them about the same height to show that Tôshirô still is 'short' – even though both he and Ichigo are pretty much above average Japanese height.

R&R, please!

~*~


	3. Reunions are different

**Sanya – Cold Winternights**

**-o-**

I'm back~

Okay, so now... let's creep out Hitsugaya~

**-o-**

"_**We must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope**_"  
Marting Luther King Jr.

**-o-**

**San: **Reunions are different

**-o-**

The white-haired teen drank from a juice box held tightly in his hands as he listened intently to his best friend. It was always Gin doing the talking, with Tôshirô only rarely snatching the conversation from him, only throwing his two cents in every now and then.

It had been like that since they knew each other, feeling oddly connected since the day they met in the social welfare office 10 years ago.

"_Nakamura-san, this boy here just came in and refuses to speak. Guess another case for the orphanage."_

_The snobby-looking blonde at the desk glared at him from over her neon-pink glasses, dirty blue eyes looking him over like a piece of meat. "What's your name?"_

_The small, white-haired child looked down, not saying anything. The woman sighed unnerved. "Look, kid, we need a name."_

_Slowly looking up he walked over to the desk, grabbing for a sheet of paper and a pen._

_He couldn't write or read, but his hand had the urge to write something, **anything**._

_The blonde took the piece of paper and stared at it with raised eyebrows. "'Hitsugaya Tôshirô', eh? Well, will do. Take him to the waiting room until someone from the orphanage comes by for the daily check-ups."_

_As the man who brought him in turned around the white-haired boy heard the blonde mumble something along the lines of "Great, two of these kids since this morning..."_

That day, when his memory started, he met Ichimaru Gin, his appearance and past just as much a mystery as his own.

Hitsugaya was pulled out of his thoughts by two large, soft objects colliding with the back of his head, Gin in front of him jerking back and looking, eyes open and wide, as two slim arms wrapped around Tôshirô's shoulders.

"Taichôôôôôôôôôô!"

What. _The. _**FUCK.**

His left eye twitched, the sight causing his best friend to stifle a laugh as Hitsugaya growled, murderous intent – whomever it was directed at – oozing from his deep voice. "Whoever it is, I recommend removing your... _assets_ before I call the cops and have you arrested for sexual harassment."

"Awwwww," did that woman _pout_? "You're still no fun at all!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, woman? RELEASE ME!"

"Listen to the kid, Rangiku, I bet he'd really call the cops."

Tôshirô jerked. _Kid? Who the fuck dared call him a __**kid**__?_

However, he soon debated whether to kill the man for his insolence or thank him for causing the big-breasted woman to remove herself from him. His attention now diverted to the face of his molester, absentmindedly noting he should have kept his tongue in check for she fell exactly in his scheme. Well, the damage was already dealt, and, by the looks of it, did his old friend and engraver already have an eye on her.

He shrugged. _Okay, he can have the nutcase __**gladly**__._

His gaze then wandered towards the group from which his savior(?) had called from, standing in the doorway, noticing the new girl -what was her name again?- standing close to who appeared to be the head of the little gang.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. Okay, if white and silver hair was unusual, then that guy was an alien. Seriously, orange hair? And he didn't even wear a school uniform, only a black shirt that had the upper few buttons undone, the sleeves folded up to his elbows, tight, dark blue jeans clinging to his legs just as the gray trousers of his uniform did on Tôshirô himself, black, matching sneakers summing it up.

Well, at least his sense in clothes wasn't as loud as his hair.

A gold glitter caught his attention then. _Married? No wonder he doesn't wear uniform. He looks old enough to be a senior, let alone out of school._

Behind him stood a bald guy with wooden sword (why was he feeling like he shouldn't say the word _bald_ out loud?), a narcissist with black hair and strange feathers attached to his eyelashes, a red-head with enough tattoos to cause him a semi-poisoning from lack of sweating and liver damage and a short, black-haired woman who was the only exception in the male group (except for _the molester_). She didn't wear an uniform either, her tight shirt showing her round, 5-months-through tummy, an exact replica of the ring on the carrot's ring finger on her own.

Only then did the white-haired teen notice how _the molester_ had gone rigid at the scolding from the orange-head, as if he was her boss or something.

_What are they? The yakuza?_

Hitsugaya blinked as a tanned hand appeared in front of him, looking up it turned out to belong to the orange-head. "I apologize for Rangiku, she has a thing for glomping unsuspecting (and suspecting) people. Just forget about it."

Throwing the older man a doubting look he took the offered hand, shaking it lightly.

The carrot proceeded in gripping Rangiku's right ear, dragging her with him towards the group. "You know we're here for Momo, not to molest people. Is it that huge a deal to _just listen_?"

"T-taichôôôôô! That hurts!"

"GOOD!"

Hitsugaya turned his head back towards Gin. "That was creepy."

The silver-haired teen nodded, gaze still transfixed upon the group of people. "Who are you telling..."

_On the roof top (how cliched is that by now? xD)_

It was a miracle none of them (save Rangiku) had reacted to the fact they just met Gin and Tôshirô as teens.

Seems like paperwork killed their ability to respond to outside stimulations.

"Seriously, Rangiku, are you completely insane? How can you just glomp him and call him captain? Are you trying to get us in trouble?" Another miracle was how Ichigo had turned from brash teen to Captain in 15 years, a fact Rukia often made fun about.

"I couldn't help it! It's been 15 fucking years!"

"So what! You don't see us glomping anyone!"

"Because you are-!"

Ichigo glared. "What? What are we? Sane? God damn it, woman, you can be happy he didn't stick to his threat and called the cops! That would've meant **trouble** _extraordinaire_!"

With that the argument was over, the strawberry-blonde Fukutaichô knew that. With a sigh Ichigo brushed his right hand through his hair in an exasperated fashion as he sat down next to Momo. "You okay?"

She only shook her head as she stared at her knees that she had pressed to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs as her dark eyes glistened with moisture. Sighing once more Ichigo wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, stroking her head as he did his best to comfort the girl that had become like a little sister to him, her arms gripping his shirt tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

His head jerked around as a delicate hand came to rest on his left shoulder, Rukia's sad face causing him to smile wryly.

'What will we do?' She mouthed at him.

'I have no clue,' was his reply as he hugged Hinamori only a bit tighter.

**-o-**

Hitsugaya's chin rested in the palm of his left hand as he stared at the empty spot next to him. That new girl -Hinamori, Gin had reminded him- hadn't come back after she left with the group, and he jokingly mused that the yakuza-doppelganger kidnapped her.

A frown crossed his features. Just who exactly were they? They come up, one of them glomps the air out of his lungs, they drag Hinamori out of class and disappear.

It was too damn unnerving not to know what that whole crap had been about.

And why the fucking hell had she called him captain?

The white-haired teen growled under his breath. _I hate being in the dark..._

**-o-**

_15 years prior_

_His every limb hurt, but was numb at the same time, as paradoxically as it sounded. He felt every bit warmth his body possessed seep from his wounds and onto the ground below, his eyesight was blurry and the blood rushed in his ears, creating buzzing sounds._

_Sanguine-stained lips moved slowly as Hitsugaya forced his turquoise-colored eyes to focus on the smiling, fox-like man before him. "Ichi... ma...ru..."_

_The smile widened as he raised his blade. "Bai-bai..."_

_Fire obscured his vision then, soon swallowed whole by the blackness of coma._

_When he finally regained his grip on reality, even though he knew it wasn't long before the blackness would return without him waking up again. He felt fragile, slim arms gripping his tattered shihakushô tightly, wet, salty droplets washing away what crimson blood had collected on his pale features as his eyes strained to keep the face above him clear, his head resting in the person's lap._

_He couldn't understand what she was saying, and he couldn't move even one muscle inside his body anymore. In his peripheral vision he could see the bodies of Ichimaru and Aizen, bloody and ripped just like his own, with the difference that they were dead._

_He knew he would follow them before long._

_Getting the last bits of his remaining strength together he forced a weak smile on his sanguine lips as his desperate hold on his sword slackened, eyes closing and giving way to the darkness that was death._

**-o-**

With a jerk Tôshirô awoke from his dream, eyes darting about the room as he felt his heart beat erratically in his chest, breath labored. Meeting the concerned face of his best friend – the _Ichimaru_ from his dream shortly overshadowing Gin's figure – he managed a wry smile as he shook his head to signal the other teen that he was fine.

Then again, he wasn't so sure that everything was _alright_, the dream having been far too realistic and detailed, contrary to the usual blurs that haunted his night's rest.

What unnerved him the most, however, was the face of the person he saw last, remembering him too much of his new classmate.

**-o-**

Hey there, sorry for the delay, but here is finally Chapter 3!

Soooo, the gang is now in Karakura to get behind the whole mess! What will ensue?

And we finally learned something about how Gin and Tôshirô met! (have to learn to use their given names more often)  
I hope the 'dream' Shiro had wasn't too... bloody... te-he...

R&R, please!

**-o-**


	4. Wondering

**Sanya – Cold Winternights**

**-o-**

This Chapter shows a bit of character development, and their relationships.

But of course I couldn't help to unnerve Shiro a bit, It's my nature x3

**-o-**

"_**We look at each other wondering what the other is thinking but we never say a thing**_"  
Dave Matthews

**-o-**

**Shi: **Wondering

**-o-**

The apartment was silent save for the hollow-sounding footsteps of its owner as he walked through the plain living room, an apple in his hand as he bit into it. The pale skin of his face didn't show a flaw, even though he didn't have a decent night's sleep since he could remember.

Soundlessly, as if he wasn't even there, he slipped into his dark blue sneakers. Opening the door he looked back once more. "Itte kimasu..." As expected no reply came, eyes dulling some more he closed his apartment's door, making his way to the torture chamber called school.

**-o-**

"Itte kimasu!" With that Momo exited the Kurosaki household, leaving the rest of the group to lounge around the living room.

Ichigo let himself fall on one of the couches as he scratched his head and let out a growl. "We're lucky goat-chin didn't sell the house when he, Yuzu and Karin moved to Seireitei. At least it's big enough to house us all."

Rukia sat down next to him, carefully, smiling evilly at Renji. "Yeah, but seems like Renji can't refrain from being a freeloader over and over again."

The pineapple became as red as his hair as he spluttered. "O-oi! Everyone else is freeloading, too!"

Ichigo smirked as he laid his head down on Rukia's lap. "So you admit to being a freeloader, eh? I invited the others in because they're my friends – you're just a nuisance, Renji."

It was their infamous hobby to make the red-head squirm, wasn't it?

**-o-**

Biting the last bit off the apple Hitsugaya threw it carelessly over his shoulder, not bothering to look where it fell. Stuffing his hands into his pants' pockets he continued his walk, never noticing the dark shadow following him on his way.

**-o-**

Momo made her way down the sidewalk towards the school. After crying -yet again- the day before she was finally able to get a grip on herself and calm down.

It wouldn't be of any use sobbing in a corner, not to mention how it could jeopardize her mission. She had to get her act together, and soon.

Staring at Hitsugaya was _so_ not an option in this.

A beeping noise from her skirt pocket alerted her to her pager. Taking it out her chestnut-colored eyes quickly scanned the address, her unoccupied hand taking out some gikongan.

And in a flash she was away, her gigai speeding towards school.

**-o-**

Turquoise eyes stared bored in front of them as images from his latest dream flashed through his mind.

He had been in a plain of ice, reminding him of the pictures of tundras he had been fascinated by since he could remember. It was as if he could literally _feel_ the ice around him, and albeit he couldn't hear anything, he felt as if there was a voice trying to crush and engulf him as it echoes throughout the land only to resound in a distance, just like thunder.

And that was it. It frustrated him to no end.

A claw-like hand hitting him in the side and crushing him into the wall next to him caused him to cease his inner ramblings as a menacing roar sounded throughout the calm morning air.

"Itai..." He gritted his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut, the one hand that wasn't in the monster's grip closing into a fist as he felt a hot trail of blood run down the side of his face. Slowly his eyes opened only to widen in horror at the hideous creature holding him captive. It looked like a huge striated frogfish, the sight causing Tôshirô's stomach to churn, a lump forming in his throat as if he was going to vomit.

It was disgusting.

And this thing was probably going to kill him.

Just _peachy_.

**-o-**

Reaching her destination in record time – so serving under one of the fastest captains _did_ come in handy – her breathing hitched in her throat as her eyes fell on the Hollow's pray.

Hitsugaya Tôshirô.

"Damn it."

Okay, so his swearing rubbed off on her, not that it bothered her that much.

Praying he wouldn't recognize her, she sped off again, eyes set.

**-o-**

The white-haired teen struggled to get out of the creature's tight grip to no avail at all, the black claw squeezing him mercilessly as he fought to suppress a startled yelp.

And then it went in slow motion as a black kimono obscured the morning sun, blood splashing in front of his eyes as the monster's arm was cut off by a blinding, yellow light causing him to be dropped to the ground. Although his sight was blurry he clearly saw a petite, black-wearing figure destroy the monster's mask with a red blast of light, causing it to disappear shortly after.

When her face appeared in his vision, chestnut-colored eyes gazing at him worried and lips forming words he couldn't hear, did he let himself slip into unconsciousness.

**-o-**

_His eyes snapped open upon the cheerful voice penetrating his ears. "Good morning, Shiro-chan!"_

_His left eye twitched as he stared at the girl hovering over him. "Get out of my face."_

_**I hear a voice**_

_With a big smile on her face Hinamori stood up and brushed off her red hakama. "Come on! Get up and eat your breakfast! It's my first day, I don't want to be late!" Whilst she was talking Hitsugaya had sat up on his futon, staring blankly at her. As she ran out of the door she called back to him. "I'm just gonna go say goodbye to Tecchin and A-chan next door, 'kay?" With that she was out of the door, leaving him alone to his thoughts._

_**resounding into the distance... just like thunder...**_

_With a 'tch' he stood up from his bedding, mumbling. "What a pain," under his breath._

_**brushing against my hand...**_

_**like a delicate flower...**_

_**on that plain of ice, I die**_

"_See ya later! I'll be staying in the dormitories but I'll still come see you whenever I have the chance!"_

_As she headed towards the gate he couldn't help tease her for the nth time since they knew each other. "Don't bother coming back here ever again, bedwetter-Momo~!" He felt soft hands patting his head after that last remark. Raising his eyes he saw his grandmother bending over him._

"_My, my, how rude... Even though you won't be seeing her for a while, you say such things to her..."_

_He scratched the back of his head. "Who even cares? I mean, she'll be free, like, straight away, right? I bet she'll be back here in no time."_

_Noticing a boy and a girl out of the corner of his eyes he turned his head towards them. When they saw him staring at them they smiled nervously, quickly walking away._

_**Tatsukichi and Ayumi from next door...**_

_**Hinamori's friends...**_

_**they're both scared of me**_

_**it's not like I ever did anything to them...**_

_**but...**_

_**even so, I can tell that they're afraid of me**_

_**I guess it's because that's how everyone feels around here**_

_**West Rukongai, first District, Junrin'ran**_

_**the only ones here who aren't afraid of me are Hinamori and ol' Granny**_

_**maybe it's my silver hair, or my blue-green eyes...**_

_**or maybe it's just the cold way I act**_

_**but everyone says I'm 'just like ice'**_

_**Granny never says that**_

_**that's why I like her**_

_5 years later_

"_Well, I'm off then! I'll be back in the summer holidays!" He heard her bidding his grandmother farewell from where he was perched on the roof. "Ah! So this is where you were!" Looking down he saw her waving at him enthusiastically._

_**it's been five years since Hinamori entered the Shinigami Academy**_

_He waved after her as she ran towards the huge, wooden gate._

_**she's been coming round here a little less often recently**_

_**apparently she's found a goal for herself**_

_**her hair's a little longer now, too**_

_**I haven't got any taller though**_

_Tôshirô jumped down from the roof, casting a sideways glance inside their house._

_**and Granny...**_

_**she's just thinner**_

**-o-**

_**I hear a voice**_

He slowly blinked his eyes open as he felt the darkness leave him, consciousness coming back to him.

_**an echoing voice**_

As his blurry eyesight slowly steadied out he found himself in an alley, the wound on his head not longer there when he searched for it with his left hand.

_**crushing... engulfing... falling into my hand...**_

Hitsugaya blinked as he slowly sat up, looking around him. His eyes widened as a thought hit him. "SHIT! What time is it!"

In a flash he was up and running towards school.

_**just like thunder...**_

He never noticed Hinamori's shadow behind him.

**-o-**

The beeping of his pager threw Ichigo out of his little nap on Rukia's leg. With a sigh he took it out of his pocket, quickly scanning the caller ID before accepting the call. "Hey, Momo." He listened to her, eyes widening bringing the others attention to him as he sat up. "But you killed it right? And he's alright now?" Momo spoke again, Ichigo nodding. "Alright, I'll go to Urahara's and inform the old guy. Keep an eye on the two, Momo. Okay, bye."

Rukia looked quizzically at him. "Ichigo?"

He stood up as he walked towards the door putting his shoes on. "On her way to school Momo got a Hollow alarm. When she arrived at the scene it turned out it had targeted Tôshirô. I'll go report to Yamamoto. Later." With that he left them in a stunned silence behind.

**-o-**

It was already 20 minutes into the lesson when a knocking at the door could be heard. As it opened a sweating and panting Hitsugaya Tôshirô was revealed – that sent about every single female in the classroom into nosebleed fits. "Sorry for being late, my alarm clock's batteries failed this night so I didn't wake up in time."

The teacher glared. "That's no excuse, Hitsugaya. Aw, sit down, it's not like this was the first time anyways."

Nodding the white-haired male sat down next to Momo, casting her a suspicious sideways glance that caused her to gulp. He couldn't have recognized her back then, right? It was likely he didn't even see the Hollow clearly so there was no reason to freak out right?

"Oh, and Hitsugaya, since you weren't here when we paired up for the upcoming reports you'll work with Hinamori, got that?"

"What! But-"

"Do you want me to report you to the principle and your welfare worker?"

"No..."

"Then stop complaining."

Mumbling some choice words under his breath he crossed his arms over his chest and slumped back in his seat, not noticing the look Hinamori was giving him. _Welfare worker? Does that mean he's under the watch of the state? What the hell..._

Suddenly Tôshirô's head snapped in her direction. "Seeing something you like? Stop ogling me, runt."

Quickly averting her gaze and blushing, she refrained from staring into his general direction for the rest of the day, caught up in her own thoughts.

**-o-**

"Are you coming, Shiro?" The white-haired teen waved at his friend as he packed his belongings. "Go ahead." Slinging his backpack over his shoulder he walked up to Momo's desk slamming his right hand down on it, startling her. "Oi, hurry up and come with me. I wanna get this thing over with as quickly as possible, got it?"

Hinamori fought back the tears welling up in her eyes. _He is nothing like back then..._

**-o-**

"Be sure you don't drop any dirt on my carpet or I'm gonna have your head, midget." This was said as soon as he opened his apartment's door before them waving her in impatiently. Momo sighed. _What should I do?_

Hitsugaya had troublesome thoughts of his own regarding the (stranger than usual) dreams he had recently.

More like, the dreams including _her_.

It drove him fucking _nuts_.

Not to mention his freak encounter with that giant fish-with-mask this morning and the black-clad imp saving him. He couldn't shake off the feeling that she had been this Hinamori girl he was now stuck with.

_Peachy_.

_20 minutes later_

The white-haired imp threw his pencil down on the low kitchen table they were working at, leaning back against the couch. "I think that will suffice for now."

Hinamori nodded as she looked over what they managed so far. "I guess you're right. We have the general layout as well about one fourth of each of our reports. Not bad for 20 minutes."

He shrugged. "Well, despite my earlier impression you actually have a brain, contrary to most people in our class. Not to mention we hit it pretty good with the history of samurai – a lot of information and barely any need of dates." Despite himself he smiled. "You're a better partner than Gin at the very least – he always stalls work and in the end I end up doing everything."

Momo flinched at the mention of Gin but Hitsugaya didn't notice it. With a low groan he stood up, smile morphing into a grin. "You hungry?"

She blinked. "A-aa."

He walked towards the kitchen. "How about ramen? Sounds good?"

"H-hai!"

Hinamori blinked again. "Why is he so nice all of the sudden," she whispered lowly.

"Did you say something?"

She jerked. "No! Not at all!"

Tôshirô raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay..."

**-o-**

_That night – Urahara Shôten_

Ichigo exited the room the communication monitor was situated in with an aggravated snarl. "I can't believe I spent my whole day taking part in Captain meetings and reporting this whole crap with Ichimaru and Tôshirô!"

Urahara hid his smirk with his fan. "Oh? Could it be you wanted to spent the day a little bit _hotter_?"

The orange-head glared. "So what if!"

Kisuke blinked at that. "What, no blushing?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You DO realize Rukia and I are married for 10 years already? The last time I blushed at something like that was 13 years ago."

The sand-blond frowned. "Not fair."

The strawberry smirked and walked out of the shop. "All's fair in love and war, hat'n'clogs~"

**-o-**

_Kurosaki Residence_

Hinamori Momo sat on her bed staring out at the night sky.

_I don't get him. First he's an ass, then he's all nice to me. Is he bipolar or something?_ She sighed and looked down. She had really liked how nice he had been to her after they did the first few things on their reports, but it had creeped her out nonetheless. Something hadn't been right and she knew it.

_Why, then, am I hoping it will never turn **right** again?_

**-o-**

_Hitsugaya's apartment_

The bedroom door opened soundlessly, like everything -including its owner- in the apartment did. The white-haired teen slowly unbuttoned the constricting, white shirt covering his muscular torso. After taking off his gray trousers and putting on his black sweat pants he let himself drop onto his mattress.

_What the fuck was up with me back there? I'm never nice! Or smile... OR FUCKING COOK FOR A GIRL!_

His eyes darkened as he recalled his latest dreams. _Could it have something to do with that? Nah... dreams are only pictures our brain makes up basing on our daily experiences... they mean nothing..._

The picture of the granny from his dream flashed back into his mind. _Then what's up with this feeling that I have seen her before? Not to mention that this imp appears in all of my dreams! IT'S FRUSTRATING!_

He growled low under his breath before he let himself drift off into sleep.

**-o-**

"_That's three kan change." Holding out his hand to receive the change his turquoise eyes dulled when the vendor dropped it onto the counter. With a barely audible sigh he grabbed the little coins when a sudden yell startled him._

"_HEY! DROPPING THE CHANGE ON THE COUNTER, IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT YOUR CUSTOMERS?"_

_Eyes wide he turned his head around-_

_-only to have his face smothered in a pair of big, soft breasts causing his neck to crack slightly, blood shooting into his head and smashing him into the counter, headfirst. Ignoring him, the woman stomped up towards the vendor. "Think you can get away with it because he's a kid or something? Who would have thought you could possibly be so rude!"_

_She then turned towards him with a frown. Grabbing the back of his robes she yanked him off his feet and in front of her face. "And you, don't just lie there crying about it! If you're a man, you should stand up for yourself like one!"_

_Not missing a beat he shouted right back at her. "You're the one who knocked me down! And I wasn't crying! Get off!"_

_The strawberry-blonde paused giving the short kid enough time to shake her off. "I said get off!" With that he was away from her._

**-o-**

With a startled yelp the white-haired teen sat up in his bed, sweat beading down his forehead and naked chest. His breathing was labored as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting in his room. Slowly he brought his right hand up to his face as he looked down. _Another dream? Why of all people that Matsumoto-woman from yesterday?_

He was getting depressed from all these dreams. Falling back on the mattress he stared out of his window and up at the moon against the dark night sky. _What's happening to me?_

**-o-**

Hitsugaya and Hinamori spent the following three days working on their reports. On the fourth day – a Sunday – they were finally finished and only had to do some revising.

This, much to Tôshirô's chagrin, lead to chatting, which lead to the question that had his blood freeze cold in his veins.

"Say... Hitsugaya-kun, why are you living alone? I heard the sensei say something about welfare worker..."

They were sitting at the kitchen table eating some cherries absentmindedly whilst going over their reports when she dropped the deadly question. Hitsugaya looked down, a shadow being cast over his features. Momo hurriedly waved her hands in front of her. "Y-you don't have to-"

"My memory starts at age 5, give or take a few months." She paused as she blinked, not knowing Tôshirô's eyes went wide upon his own words. _Why am I even telling her? I never told anyone, damn it!_

But as soon as he thought that he knew he just had to tell _anyone_. Finally. "I woke up in an alley next to the social welfare office. I didn't speak as the people there asked me questions. I couldn't write or read, and, to be honest, I didn't even know my name. Yet, somehow, I wrote it down on a piece of paper, as if it was instinct, you know? It was creepy.

"They brought me into a separate room where I met Gin, who was in the same predicament as I was. It was the first time either of us spoke... We were quickly brought to an orphanage and from there on would go through foster families like other people change their clothes. No one wanted to keep us for long, so when we became 13 they let us have own apartments where we had to take care of ourselves, and they would occasionally check up on us."

He looked up and smiled wryly. "Well, that's how it is, pretty sad, huh?"

Hinamori didn't know how to reply to this.

**-o-**

Okay, another Chapter done~ An unusually long one at that (in regards of this story) xD Who's happy now? xD

Anyways, the scene at the beginning was inspired by 'Cheeky Vampire' – dunno how I came up with it xD

And I don't know how Japan cares for homeless kids, but Germany is pretty much like that (and I think US too... dunno) only with a higher age, I think xD

'itte kimasu' is a term one says when leaving the house and bidding one's family good-bye. It means 'I'm going and will come back', literally.

**-o-**


	5. Tragedy

**Sanya – Cold Winternights**

**-o-**

Okay, a lot of things will happen really fast in here, so be prepared! (… did I just quote a Disney song? LOL)

**-o-**

"_**There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it**_"  
George Bernard Shaw

**-o-**

**Go: **Tragedy

**-o-**

With a clank Tôshirô closed his locker only to find that his best friend had once again sneaked up on him, throwing him a quizzical look. The teen snarled. "What is it, alcohol-guy?"

Gin frowned. "It's Gin, not _Gin_," he said that for the nth time in his life, seriously, when was Hitsugaya going to get it into his head that his name meant silver and _was not _the name of an alcohol?

Don't we know that from Ichigo and his strawberry-phobia already?

Ichimaru sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Look, pal, I'm really worried about you. You're even paler and grumpier than usual – if that is even possible – but as soon as that girl comes up your eyes, like, get all excited and stuff, it's creepy, and if _I_ say that it means something. And after school you two always go home to you together, I barely see you these days!" His hands got a grip on his friend. "What the fuck is up with you!"

The white-haired teen's eyes widened slightly. _Is he kidding me? No way am I acting like this... sure we hang out all the time but... oh no... he's __**right**__..._

Looking aside he slowly removed his friend's hands from his shoulders. "Look, I don't really know what's up myself... just... give me some time to figure things out, okay?" He looked back up and gave his friend a small smile. "I promise we'll hang out more often again when I get my act together, okay?"

Gin stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and turning around. As he was walking away he called back. "I'll keep you on that, Shiro-chan~"

Tôshirô snarled. "Shut up, _Gin_."

**-o-**

Ichigo stared up at the clock that hung in the living room, eyes narrowing. "Momo isn't going to spend the whole afternoon with him again, is she?"

Whilst walking past him Rukia hit him in the head. "Don't act like a jealous boyfriend, Ichigo." Said man held the aching spot on his head as he glared at her. "I'm just being protective of my Lieutenant, is all!" The petite woman sighed. "I know, Ichigo, don't take everything I say by word! Geez..."

"Midget..."

"Okay, no sex for two weeks."

"WHAT! NO! Sorry!"

"That is better."

From prude to sex fiend, how cliché...

**-o-**

Both dropped their backpacks on the floor as they flopped down on the couch, closer in proximity than they would have ever felt comfortable with. Out of the daily habit they had kind of accustomed to Hitsugaya picked up the remote zapping through the channels until he came across something remotely watchable.

When the first commercial came they took out their homework, only occasionally dropping question to the other when they didn't understand something or another.

It went like that until they would get hungry, then Hitsugaya would stand up and cook something.

It went like that for 2 weeks already.

Nothing changed.

Until that day.

She lay on her stomach facing him, one end of her pencil in her mouth as she stared at the formula in front of her, not noticing the sideways glances she was getting from the hormonal teenager next to her.

Tôshirô had had his fair share of problems keeping his hormones in check during the times she was alone with him. He was a _guy_ damn it! Their decisions were made _down there_!

The way her lips wrapped around that fucking pencil didn't make it any easier for him!

Hinamori's voice shook him out of his reverie. "Say, Hitsugaya-kun... how am I supposed to do this?" She shoved the notebook slightly in his direction. Bending over he took a good look at the problem and made an annoyed 'tch'. "I explained that 5 times to you already, imp. You subtract this, take the half of this and multiply it with that term."

She frowned prettily as she went over what he said in her head. Her eyes lit up in realization as she sat up on the couch nearly knocking him over. "Yatta! I think I got it now! Thanks Hitsugaya-kun!"

He looked off to the side. "You said that the last 5 times, too-" his eyes widened as he felt soft lips on his cheek. Momo smiled. "Thanks a lot~"

Okay, there was _no_ way he would be able to hold back after that!

Hinamori blinked when his hands got a hold on both sides of her head. "Hitsu... gaya... kun?" She was then silenced by his lips on hers, pressing insistently on hers, demanding of her to reciprocate. Her eyes widened as she felt him working her lips, but they then fluttered shut as she titled her head to reply to the kiss.

She felt his lips part, a gasp escaping her almost instantly as she felt his tongue grace her lips, it entered her mouth without hesitation. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed herself closer to him, a whimper coming from her throat as she felt the couch meeting her back, Tôshirô on top of her.

Images danced through his mind's eye as he kissed her, some of bloody battlefields, some of happier days of childhood. He felt his mind go numb from all the memories flashing through him as his eyes snapped open, lips parting from Hinamori's bruised ones. She blinked. _What... just happened?_

When her chestnut-colored orbs met with his turquoise ones she thought she saw wrong as they were darker than before, seemed older. A shadow cast over his face as his lips moved but she couldn't understand him. "Why... WHY?" She jerked as he screamed at her. Her heart beat erratically as betrayal and hurt flashed through his eyes. "Why haven't you told me everything the moment you saw me?"

"I... don't understand..."

He sat up his glare intensifying. "Don't give me that shit! You let me be haunted by memories in my sleep and don't even _think_ about telling me anything?"

Momo was thoroughly confused now. "What do you mean?"

"You still don't get it? I _remember_."

A thick silence reigned after that last statement. _What... but why is he reacting so violently if that's the case?_

"Don't give me that fucking look! You knew all along and didn't even intent to tell me!"

"B-but... as if you would have believed me!"

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TRIED!" She jerked back as his yell penetrated her ears, turquoise glare stabbing her with invisible daggers. Then, his statue relaxed, head lowering. "Out."

"Eh?"

"I said out," his voice dripped with venom as his head snapped back up to once again glare at her. "Go, I don't want to see you again, Hinamori."

She felt like she could literally hear her heart break to pieces as she ran out of his apartment, tears running down her cheeks without her noticing. Hitsugaya went to the door and slammed it shut, leaning his forehead against the cold wood as tears of his own ran from his eyes. He whipped them away angrily and turned around-

-eyes widening as a hand clamped down on his mouth, another grabbing his throat as dirty, brown eyes stared at him mischievously. "Shh, stay put, you don't want to alarm your neighbors, now, do you?"

**-o-**

Everyone's heads snapped around as Momo entered the house, crying and sobbing like the day she called Ichigo. Said man was up in a flash and by her side as she continued to cry into his chest, body shaking violently. "What the hell happened?"

"H-Hitsugaya-kun... h-he... remembered and... yelled at me and... said he never wants to see me again..."

The orange-head's eyes widened, head snapping around to the audience with similar expressions. "You don't think he will do something stupid, right?"

Right as he finished his sentence all their pagers went off-

-showing that the whole town was invaded by squadrons of Hollows at the exact same moment.

Ichigo glared. "Shit."

**-o-**

So... Tôshirô remembers partially, felt like he was betrayed, threw Momo out and got kidnapped... not his best day, huh? And on top of that a Hollow invasion! Isn't that just peachy?

And this Chapter turned out shorter than I intended it to... sorry T_T

R&R, please! XD

**-o-**


	6. Corrupted

**Sanya – Cold Winternights**

**-o-**

Okay, a little GinRan and a nasty surprise awaits you all in this Chapter xD

Enjoy~

**-o-**

"_**Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever**_"  
Keri Russell

**-o-**

**Roku: **Corrupted

**-o-**

"Ready?" The orange-head shouted at the group -minus Rukia- as they stood on the Kurosaki's roof. He looked up ahead of him. "Go." And with that they all disappeared into the night.

**-o-**

With a thud the white-haired teenager landed on the black stone floor of the white castle, glaring up at the brunette man that just dragged him through a wicked, raven gap in the air. "Who the fuck are you," he spat at the taller man.

Mischief glinted in the dirty brown eyes of Aizen Sôsuke. "You don't remember me?"

Tôshirô frowned. "Not really, I have some pieces of memory of you as a bloody heap, that's pretty much it."

"What do you remember other than that?"

Confusion flashed through turquoise orbs. "I don't know how it's any of your business... uh..."

"Aizen. Well, I helped you in your former life, I thought I could help you again, this time taking revenge." The surprised look on the teenager's face told him he was taking his bait.

Reincarnated people were just too easy to manipulate. They were confused and subconsciously searched every help they could get.

"Really? … Um, well, I kinda remember Hinamori and Gin... and that Matsumoto-person, but I can't place them." Unnoticed by him did Aizen's smirk grow further. Quickly covering it up with a fake compassionate expression he knelt down next to the confused teen, his sword glowing slightly as a sign that his Bankai just released.

His Shikai gave him control over his victim's senses whereas his Bankai let him control the mind of one person per release.

It reminded him of Hitsugaya's ice clone every so often.

Once per release each.

"I can help you remember their betrayal, and give you back the power to take your vengeance on them, if you let me."

The teen hesitated only a moment.

**-o-**

The silver-haired teenager walked down the sidewalk, groceries in hand as he scratched the back of his head with a snarl. "I really hope Shiro gets his act together soon, it's getting annoying to be alone all the time..."

A female yelp caught his attention and he quickly made his way to where he had heard the scream coming from*.

**-o-**

As a shot of blue fire disintegrated another Hollow upon impact Ichigo couldn't help but thank the heavens Rukia had drilled him like a general to learn Kidô, as Zangetsu was strapped over his shoulder, uselessly.

_Mentioning Rukia..._

The blond ex-captain ducked as a chair flew over his head, moving some strands of his hair, and crashed into the wall, eyes falling onto the seething, pregnant woman that threw the furniture. _How the fuck is Kurosaki putting up with this?_

"I said I want strawberry shortcake _and by god I will get it_, Urahara!"

"But the stores are closed, Kuchiki-san!"

"THEN BAKE IT YOURSELF, ASSHOLE!"

CRASH!

This time a vase hit the wall, staining it with water. Kisuke sweat dropped. "Alright, alright!"

On the other side of the town Ichigo grinned, realizing it was the time Rukia would get one of her crazy, strawberry-themed cravings. Defeating another Hollow, he chuckled. "Yeah, life is good."

After all, it wasn't him who had to endure it today.

**-o-**

Panting, Gin rounded a corner, stopping in his tracks as he watched some sort of monster slam a strawberry-blonde woman into a wall, a muffled yelp of pain tearing from her blood-stained lips as her head hit the concrete wall. His body moved on its own accord as he dropped his groceries, running towards the scene, mind going blank.

**-o-**

"... Shakkahô!" A burst of red fire emitted from her hands as it hit the Hollow head-on, forcing it to retreat, leaving her in safety for a few moments as she held her side, hissing as the skin of her palm made contact with ripped tissue and flesh. When a shadow fell over her she flinched. Upon looking up ice blue eyes met with the form of a silver-haired teen, staring down at her, concerned.

Her eyes widened, unnoticed by the boy in front of her who was now crouching down and inspecting her wound, flinching at seeing its severity. "Hell, I bet that's even more painful than it looks." Looking up at her he frowns. "I won't ask what just happened, it will only cause me a migraine. So, instead, I'll ask you if you're able to walk so we can get you into a hospital, alright?"

Rangiku blinked at him dumbly, before their current situation came crushing back down on her. "The hell, get away from here!"

Gin reeled back some at that. "Eh?" He then scowled deeper, getting angry. "What the hell? I'm trying to help you here! Show some gratitude!"

"I never asked for your help! You'll only get yourself killed if you-"

The Hollow chose that very moment to appear down the street, another one appearing at the opposite end of the street, trapping them in the center.

Rangiku's eyes widened drastically as she looked between the Hollows and Ichimaru, her brain on overdrive to figure out a way to save them both as a flashback shot through her mind.

_The raven-haired woman stopped in her tracks as her lips retracted slowly from her cup of tea to look up at Rangiku with a quizzical expression. "How it felt to share my powers with Ichigo?"_

_The strawberry-blonde nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I mean, you stabbed him with your Zanpakutô! It's a bit like having sex!" Rukia spluttered at the last remark. "Eh?"_

_Rangiku waved her off. "Gosh, woman, we all know your souls had basically sex when you stabbed him, why do you think is your brother acting like a grouchy brother-in-law? So, answer the question!"_

_The violet-eyed girl blushed as she tried to remember how it felt to share her powers with the orange-head. "W-well... it **did** feel kind of weird, and my body felt pretty hot and all, and after it, I sometimes had the feeling I would hear and feel things that couldn't really be there... oh!" Her face lit up. "There was that one time when Asano-kun hit on me! I suddenly felt angry like nothing, but it wasn't **my** emotion, you know?"_

_Matsumoto blinked. "You mean...?"_

_Rukia nodded with a shy smile and her blush growing crimson. "Yeah, you don't know how it threw me off when I realized this. It was so scary, to think I was connected to him in that manner... but..." She looked down at the table, trailing off._

_Rangiku raised a delicate eyebrow. "'But'?"_

"_But I wouldn't change anything about it even if I had the chance to do so."_

Blinking, the blonde returned to the situation at hand, two unison cries echoing throughout the area as the Hollows charged forward, Rangiku making her decision without considering what the outcome might be.

Focusing back on the now terrified-looking teen in front of her she barked. "Oi. I take it you wanna live, right?"

Gin looked back down at her, eyes slightly open. "Yeah..."

His eyes widened further when the woman raised her sword, tip pointed at him, ice blue orbs fierce. "Well, too bad, you'll have to die to survive, boy." She could see the teen swallow heavily and see the muscles of his jaw flex and tighten beneath the soft, pale skin of his face as he mulled her words over in his head.

Rangiku growled. "Oi, hurry up before we're becoming their midnight snack."

He jerked, eyes falling back onto the gleaming, silver blade in her hands. Slowly, his hands reached out towards her own holding her Zanpakutô's hilt, closing around them tightly. "It's not like staying put is a better option."

Matsumoto smiled wearily at the irony of it all. "My name is Rangiku, by the way." _If you'd only remember._

The silver-haired teen smiled slightly in return. "I'm Gin."

Soul met soul in a flash of blue and white light.

**-o-**

Ichigo stopped in his tracks as something tugged at the back of his subconscious, head turning around towards the pillar of bluish-white light that shot to the heavens. His eyes widened. "Rangiku?"

Across town Rukia halted in her move to throw another unfortunate chair at the near-tears Urahara as her breath halted, head moving into the same direction Ichigo was looking to, albeit her gaze met nothing but a blank wall, eyes out of focus as her mind traveled to where the source of joined Reiatsu was coming from.

"No way," she whispered as Kisuke only stared at her confused, unable to sense the change in the air.

**-o-**

Rangiku blinked her eyes open slowly as she felt the bright light diminish, gaze gluing to the still form of the silver-haired teen she just pierced with her sword, black shihakushô moving in the light breeze as the two Hollows stood still, blinded by the sudden display of light.

"Hadô no go-jû-shi _Haien_." hands pointed at the Hollows, purple crescents of light flew towards the two creatures, disintegrating them in an instant. The Fukutaichô's eyes widened. "How...?"

The moment he turned around, her unfinished question answered itself as a sad smile made its way on her features.

"Long time no seen, Rangiku."

**-o-**

"Whew, I hope those were the last in my part of town, I'm beat..." Hinamori Momo whipped the cold sweat from her forehead as she rested against the trunk of a tree nearby. She smiled slightly as the happenings from that day slowly faded into the back of her mind as she did her best to ban any thoughts of him away. "I wonder how the others are doing." Remembering her Taichô's poor skills in Kidô she sweat dropped as her face fell. "He's probably burning his eyebrows rather than the Hollows, he's hopeless."

She paused. Shaking her head she chuckled. "I should stop hanging around Rukia-san so much..."

"You think so?" A cold voice pierced through the air throwing her out of her thoughts as her heart skipped a few beats, head snapping up, widening upon looking at the source of the voice, breath halting.

**-o-**

The silver-haired man didn't look at her as his hands glowed lightly, Reiatsu flowing into her wound, the blood contrasting stark against her now bleached kimono.

"So, you remember?"

Gin nodded curtly, Rangiku biting her lip as she hoped he wouldn't react like Hitsugaya did, shouting and screaming at her like the white-haired teen did to Hinamori.

She wasn't sure she would be able to stand it.

"I understand why."

Her head snapped up as he spoke up, his normally teasing voice low and serious. "What do you understand?"

"Why none of you told neither me nor Tôshirô, it's only logical. You couldn't risk us reacting in the false manner, especially with me, right?"

_He changed so much..._

Her ice blue eyes saddened as she lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

When she felt a warm hand under her chin her lips parted slightly in a silent gasp whilst he raised her face to meet his, a wry smile on his face. "There's nothing to say sorry for, idiot."

Soon enough her doubts were quenched by a pair of soft lips on hers.

**-o-**

Chestnut-colored eyes slowly took in his appearance. Black shihakushô, the hilt and guard of Hyôrinmaru visible behind his broad shoulders, the familiar green sash strapping it to his back, turquoise eyes glaring coldly at her as his white hair fluttered in the mild breeze of the night.

"How...?"

"You sure you have the time to ask questions?" He cut in, pale hand flying towards his sword's hilt as he lunged at her, silver blades crossing as confused and scared, brown eyes stared into cold, unmoving depths of sea-colored orbs.

**-o-**

As to how Aizen is still alive will be explained in the Epilogue, so no questions please.

*that sentence feels kinda awkward...

That remark with the action being a bit like sex wasn't by me but was an idea Goku's Daughter used in her fic 'I love' (Chapter 12 'I love how they met'). I found it so hilarious and something typical for Rangiku to say I just had to include it! XD Read it! It's hilarious!


	7. Scintillating Glaciers

**Sanya – Cold Winternights**

**-o-**

Okay, before anything: I suck at writing action (I really wonder why I always write action if I suck at it o.O) so please don't hate me if the following sucks...

Then again, my friend whom I sent it to meant it was 'freaking fantastic'. Lol. Love ya, Hannah xD -huggle-

**-o-**

"_**Be still, sad heart, and cease repining  
Behind the clouds the sun is shining  
Thy fate is the common fate of all  
Into each life some rain must fall  
Some days must be dark and dreary**_"  
Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

**-o-**

**Nana: **Scintillating Glaciers

**-o-**

_Chestnut-colored eyes slowly took in his appearance. Black shihakushô, the hilt and guard of Hyôrinmaru visible behind his broad shoulders, the familiar green sash strapping it to his back, turquoise eyes glaring coldly at her as his white hair fluttered in the mild breeze of the night._

"_How...?"_

"_You sure you have the time to ask questions?" He cut in, pale hand flying towards his sword's hilt as he lunged at her, silver blades crossing as confused and scared, brown eyes stared into cold, unmoving depths of sea-colored orbs._

Momo was pushed back by him, seemingly effortless as he slashed at her once more without the slightest hesitation causing her arms to bend and her sword to come closer to her body as her knees buckled some though she remained upright against his assault. "What-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as a food connected with her stomach sending her flying into a tree.

She blinked her eyes open after the pain from the impact dulled down to a faint ache in her back, chestnut orbs widening as she ducked to avoid her head getting cut off by his sword. He glared at her. "Che." Immediately, he was at her again, Momo only barely avoiding his every hit.

Rolling to the right she felt a slight sting from her left cheeks as the tip of his sword cut across it, blood running down her pale skin as she brought Tobiume around to block Hitsugaya's next attack, feet digging into the ground below as she remained in her kneeling position on the moist grass.

"What is going on, Hitsugaya-kun?" She shouted at him as her eyes narrowed in confusion and sadness, tears brimming in her eyes.

Tôshirô's face stayed cold as he answered in a tone of voice that could freeze hell over. "That's payback." And without warning did blue ice shoot from his blade, piercing her arms. Momo yelped as she reeled back and away from him, the spears of frozen water embedding themselves deeper in her flesh and muscle tissue.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see him readying to strike again. In a flash of shunpo she was off and on top of a roof. While quickly making her escape she tried to remove the ice from her flesh, biting back yelps of pain as she did so.

_Payback? What for?_

The air in front of her became blurry as Tôshirô appeared in front of her, Hyôrinmaru slashing at her, cutting across her chest causing her to lose her balance and fall from the roof, down 30 stories and onto the unmoving pavement below with a resounding thud.

She fell unconscious right when the white-haired teen reappeared before her, eyes cold and like ice.

Hitsugaya stared coldly at her as he brought his sword forward, staring blankly at it. "No," he whispered as he sheathed it. His glare focused back on the unconscious Hinamori. "I want you to look at me when I finish you off." And, with a wave of his hand, did a throne of ice appear behind him.

Sitting down, he waited.

**-o-**

"_AH! You're here, Captain!"_

_The short figure of her childhood friend neared their group of three, scarf wrapped tightly around his neck as little puffs of fog escaped all their lips. He looked confused. "What the? Hinamori and Aizen are here, too?"_

"_Hey! Hitsugaya-kun! Call him 'Aizen-taichô'!"_

_Right._

_Back then she still admired that man._

_What a fool she had been._

_He stared blankly. "Then call me 'Hitsugaya-taichô'..."_

"_Well," piped Matsumoto up. "It's your birthday~. Ah! Look!"_

_As they all turned around the night sky was lighted by dozens of fireworks exploding against the blanket of black. Rangiku smiled at him. "Fireworks in the winter aren't bad, right? It would have been better if it were snowing."_

_Tôshirô looked to the side, blush nearly covered by his scarf, but it didn't escape Momo's attention. "Then it'd be too cold, moron," he muttered._

_They stared at the fireworks for a while before Aizen spoke up. "Congrats, Hitsugaya-kun."_

_The white-haired Shinigami in question looked at him shortly before turning his attention back on the night sky. "... To the people who grew up in Rukongai, birthdays don't really exist. If you're born into royalty over here it might be different."_

_Aizen smiled. "... We're all the same. No one actually remembers... the exact date of birth. You just have to believe the date that someone you trust tells you. It doesn't really matter if it's real, the fact that you know your birthday is already a sign of happiness."_

_Tôshirô was quiet for a moment, not changing his expression in any way as he replied. "Thanks... Aizen... thanks, Hinamori..._

"_Thank you... Matsumoto."_

_She smiled. "You're welcome."_

**-o-**

Momo slowly blinked her eyes open, sight blurry as she tried to focus her gaze.

_**we are all like fireworks**_

Her eyesight doubled, tripled, then slowly became clear and sharp again, chestnut gaze falling onto Hitsugaya's still form, staring blankly at her.

_**we climb, shine, and always**_

"Finally awake?"

_**go our separate ways and become further apart**_

Her eyes glazed over as tears fell from her eyes, slowly, shakily she sat up, standing up with weak knees. _How could it come so far?_

_**then, even if that time comes**_

Her body ached all over as she tightened her grip on Tobiume, holding her in a defensive stance as she stared into his turquoise eyes that stared emotionless and cold at her, Hyôrinmaru at the ready.

_**let's not disappear like a firework**_

In a flash he disappeared, her eyes not able to catch onto his movement before she felt pressure on her blade, the sound of breaking metal echoing throughout the sidewalk, Hyôrinmaru soon piercing her torso, blood splashing from her mouth upon impact.

_**and continue to shine**_

She raised her head at him, droplets of blood staining his pale skin, eyes like ice. "Shi... ro-chan... why?"

_**forever**_

**-o-**

Every Shinigami in town simultaneously stopped in their tracks as they felt the Reiatsu of their comrade drop drastically. The first to move was Ichigo, and in a flash of shunpo he left the park, heading towards the diminishing Reiatsu of Hinamori.

**-o-**

_She raised her head at him, droplets of blood staining his pale skin, eyes like ice. "Shi... ro-chan... why?"_

His lips parted in a soundless gasp as he retracted his blade from her flesh. Hinamori fell forward but got caught in his arms as something seamed to break in his eyes, the cold, emotionless mask of ice that covered his features seeming to crumble to pieces and fall to the ground. Slowly he lowered them to the ground, her head nestled in his lap as her breathing was so shallow it was nearly extinct.

"What-"

"YOU!"

His head snapped around to the voice, a furious-looking Ichigo glaring at him, hand already gripping Zangetsu that was strapped to his back, but not yet drawing him. His eyes glowed yellow as he paced towards them, voice dangerously low when he spoke up again. "Go away from her."

Hitsugaya hurriedly removed her head from his lap as he turned towards the furious Shinigami, hands raised in a calming manor. "Listen, I can explain-"

"Explain _what_? Why you beat her half to death? You're lucky I haven't shot you threw with a cero yet, bastard." The white-haired boy gulped as Ichigo came closer, hand switching from his blade to his hairline, a flash of memory shooting through the teen's mind, causing him to sweat bullets at the implications.

If the man decided to call forth his mask he was fish kebab.

Tôshirô tried once more. "Listen, I-I didn't want this, okay? I know it's no excuse and doesn't redo anything but... but I was just so... angry and-"

"And that's an excuse nearly killing her?"

"Wait, listen-" He was cut short when Ichigo charged at him, hitting him square in the stomach.

**-o-**

Rangiku froze when she felt Momo's Reiatsu drop, Ichigo's soon closing up to her diminishing one, spiking soon after and clashing with one she couldn't kind place, but felt eerily familiar. She looked at Gin. "Shouldn't we?"

The silver-haired man shook his head, continuing his healing. "No, Kurosaki will suffice," he grinned sadly. "Besides, I wouldn't want to get in-between a furious older brother and my best friend, you know?"

Ice blue eyes widened. "So it's-"

"Yeah."

**-o-**

The air was knocked out of his lungs as a tight fist connected with his thorax, Ichigo's food connecting with his stomach soon after sending him flying on the street and into a coughing fit.

_That definitely broke some ribs just now._

A tanned hand got a grip on his black robes, pulling up roughly, face-to-face with a furious orange-head. "You little piece of shit, you can be happy I haven't skinned you alive yet, if only because I had some respect for you back then." His amber eyes glowed yellow for a second before returning to their normal, albeit livid, shade. "That doesn't mean, however, that I won't beat you to a bloody pulp in the next 30 seconds, bastard."

A sudden burst of Reiatsu made him stop in his tracks. Both turned around, eyes widening as a Zanpakutô with green hilt slashes down at a still unconscious Momo, smirk nearly splitting snake-like features in half.

**-o-**

Metal met metal, brown eyes widened as a silver blade blocked his path, pale hands gripping onto a light blue hilt with all their might, white teeth gritted together tightly. Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why are you protecting her?"

"Dunno, why not take a wild guess?" The white-haired teen spat at the older man. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the orange-head moving to intervene. "Don't even think about it! Take Hinamori and scram!"

Ichigo scowled, but shunpoed to Momo's side anyways, mumbling a quick "This isn't over" before taking her away and towards their home, leaving Aizen to the white-haired teen.

**-o-**

Rukia's and Kisuke's heads snapped around as the door opened, Ichigo walking in with a bloody and unconscious Hinamori. Immediately, Rukia stood up from the couch, Ichigo hurriedly placing the petite girl on the soft furniture. "Urahara." The sand-blond didn't miss a beat in rushing to her side and starting to heal her, eerie silence falling upon the group.

"Ichigo what-"

"Tôshirô."

The other two occupants of the room paused, eyes locking onto Ichigo's back, standing at the window and typing something in his pager. "When I felt her Reiatsu drop I shunpoed over to where I sensed her and found him hovering over her, Hyôrinmaru stained with her blood."

Kisuke frowned. "Hyôrinmaru? But how-"

"I don't know."

**-o-**

Sweat dripped down the side of Gin's face, the wound in Rangiku's side nearly healed fully. Both jerked when her pager began to beep, the melody of some American pop song resounding in the street causing Gin to raise an eyebrow and the strawberry-blonde to blush slightly as she took the device out, checking the message.

"Kurosaki-taichô calls us back as soon as we cleared out the Hollows and tells us to not bother about the two Reiatsu fighting. Hm, why doesn't he want us to help Hitsugaya-taichô?"

Ichimaru shrugged and lifted her up bridal-style, causing her to struggle and squeal. "Wha-what the hell!"

"It's faster this way, and I doubt it's legitimate to still call him 'captain'... wait..." He stared down at her with a mental sweat drop. "That creepy Kurosaki-kid managed to become a Captain?"

She looked at him blankly. "Yeah, why?"

"A-ah, nothing."

_Just how much in need were they for captains?_

**-o-**

Ichimaru and Rangiku were the last ones to come into the house, several eyes (minus Ichigo and Rukia) widening upon seeing the silver-haired teen in Shinigami-robes, Rangiku's gigai (plus mod-soul) carrying his body over her shoulder. Placing her on a chair he returned to heal what remained of her wound, not sparing the other occupants of the room a glance.

"Care explaining why you won't permit us to help Hitsugaya-taichô?"

Ichigo looked up from his place between the sleeping Momo and Rukia, eyes blank and tired. "He wanted to deal with Aizen for himself, and I don't see how the bastard deserves any help in his possible suicide attempt after what he did to Momo."

A heavy silence reigned until...

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

_Way_ to ruin the mood, Renji!

Ichigo threw the TV's remote at the red-head without looking. "Here, use that to lower your voice volume."

They were once again silent, until heavy breathing alerted them to the still open doorway, a bloody Hitsugaya standing there, looking at them through half-closed eyes. Ichigo looked away and back at Momo. "I take it you went your frustration at him?"

Tôshirô smiled wryly. "Pretty much."

**-o-**

Aizen managed to turn Tôshirô in a mini-him, lol.

-squeals- mini-me sounds so CUTE! -off-topic-

I LOVED writing Ichigo as furious older brother figure :D There's not enough of him like this out there :D

I didn't write the fight with Aizen because I can't write about him too well... the only time I did well with it was in Betray Me, Kill Me, Save Me =.="""

Only the Epilogue remains that will sum everything up xD

**-o-**


	8. Blooming Peaches

**Sanya – Cold Winternights**

**-o-**

So, okay, I had that goal to finish at least Betray Me, Kuroi and Sanya until the end of my summer break.

Guess what?

Today is the last, official day of summer break!

Mwhahahahahahaha!

Take that, Momo-chan (inside joke)! You said I wouldn't make it! HA!

When I get something in my head I do it! HA!

Okay, enjoy the Epilogue, guys and gals xD

**-o-**

"_**Life is better than death, I believe, if only because it is less boring and because it has fresh peaches in it**_"  
Thomas Walker

**-o-**

**Hachi: **Blooming Peaches

**-o-**

The sliding door opened revealing one Kurosaki Ichigo, papers in hand. As soon as his eyes fell on Rangiku, sitting at her desk _and doing paperwork_ his jaw dropped. "What the hell?" The strawberry-blonde Lieutenant looked up, eyes teary and face flushed. "Why are you doing _paperwork_?"

Rangiku sniffed and raised her right hand holding the brush, revealing a silver chain. Ichigo sweat dropped. "He actually _chained_ you to your desk just so you _finally_ do your work?"

"It's the only way she won't run off when I turn my back on her, Kurosaki."

Turning his head Ichigo's honey-colored eyes fell on a pair of chilling turquoises. He smirked. "At least Momo does her work, heck, not even Byakuya has to go to such lengths."

Tôshirô snorted. "That's because Abarai is scared shitless of him."

"Touché. Gotta say, I like it that you grew up in the Living World, at least you learned proper swearing."

The white-haired Shinigami rolled his eyes. "Retard."

The orange-head smirked. "See?"

**-o-**

_A low moan could be heard coming from the couch, heads snapping around on Momo's face as her face began to twitch, eyes fluttering open slowly. Ichigo's eyes hardened as he stood up, motioning the others to follow him out. Without turning around he spoke up. "If you don't apologize I'll stick with my plan to cero your guts, understood?"_

_With that the two childhood friends were left alone._

**-o-**

Hitsugaya sat down behind his desk, motioning his fellow captain to sit down in front of him. "I guess you're not here to make fun of how I treat my Lieutenant, right?" Ichigo grinned and shook his head. "Naw, just wanted to drop by some papers for Rangiku," a low groan was heard from the corner of the room causing the white-haired Shinigami to choke as he stifled his chuckle. "And I just returned Yumiko to Momo since I took her and Takeshi to Unohana-san for their yearly check-ups. Thought you'd want to know everything's fine with your kid."

Tôshirô's shoulders relaxed visibly at the news as he leaned back. "And your kid?"

Ichigo shrugged. "He's just fine," a bright smirk made its way on his features as he looked over his shoulder. "Though I heard Zero got beaten up pretty bad by Takeshi, is that true, Rangiku?" As answer the blonde Fukutaichô threw an empty sake bottle at the cocky father who ducked, the missile continuing its flight. Tôshirô skillfully tilted his head to the right, the clay bottle missing him only by inches as it crashed into the wall behind. "I'll take that as a yes, gotta let him skip on the dinner at Byakuya's tonight."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at the older man. "That bad?"

The Shinigami groaned as he brushed through his orange locks with his fingers. "What do you think? Of course! Takeshi is, like, my mini-me! Byakuya gives him the exact same look he gives me! That glare of his could freeze _hundreds_ of hells over at once!

Tôshirô chuckled. "Who would have guessed."

Ichigo glared. "At least my son isn't as premature as your daughter! They are _12_! And what does your kid? Make out with Zero behind _bushes_!" He smirked. "I wonder from whom she got it." Before the orange-head knew it the younger man had vanished with a gust of wind. The Kurosaki turned around at a groaning Matsumoto. "He didn't know it yet, did he?"

Rangiku glared. "Well, what do you think?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ichigo drawled lazily. "I'll pay for the doctor appointments Zero'll attend after this, promise."

She glared harder. "You better be, Ichigo."

**-o-**

_Ichigo glared at the white-haired man checking his appearance in the mirror. "If you do anything to hurt her-"_

"_You'll kill me, I already got that much in my brain after hearing it 30 times for the past 2 months, thank you."_

"_If even the slightest rumor-"_

"_Gives you the suspicion I might be cheating on her I'm at your Hollow's mercy. 50 times for the past **week**."_

_The orange-head's glare intensified. Tôshirô growled. "What now?"_

"_If you leave her, I'll never forgive you."_

_That left the young man in silence._

"_You make her happy, you know? It's the only reason I haven't forced Inoue's food down your throat yet."_

_And the mood suddenly became light again._

**-o-**

Ichigo leaned back in the chair as he listened to Rangiku signing papers across the room. "Who would have thought Aizen would go as far as to use that freak-Espada Kurotsuchi killed off to clone himself? Sick bastard."

Rangiku shrugged not looking up. "Does it surprise you?"

The orange-head chuckled. "Not one bit."

"There you have it."

**-o-**

Ichigo sweat dropped as a male version of Rangiku and a female replica of Tôshirô half as tall as himself glared daggers at him. "Z-zero... Yu-yukiko, nice to see you two..."

Yukiko glared harder, her turquoise eyes even colder than her father's. "Because of you I have been grounded for the next 3 years..."

The orange-head raised an eyebrow. "Only three?"

"If Oka-san hadn't intervened I would die as a virgin."

Ichigo gulped as his gaze flickered towards the beaten-up Zero. "I take it Tôshirô got you in that shape?"

Ice blue eyes stared at him. "Only half of that, the other half is from Takeshi."

And just when the Captain of Squad 5 thought he'd die by the hands of two 12 year-olds his wife walked in, dragging him off to her brother's house.

_Thanks Nii-sama,_ Ichigo thought happily, grateful towards the stuck-up bastard for the first time in his life.

**-o-**

"_Congrats you two." Ichigo smiled at his Lieutenant, glaring daggers at her new husband whenever she happened to look away. Rukia nodded enthusiastically next to him. "Yeah, congratulations!" And she had captured the petite woman in an uncomfortable hug due to her 8 months pregnancy._

_They were pregnant **again**. No surprise. They were like the fucking bunnies she loved so much, mused Ichigo, right eye twitching slightly._

_He actually came after his crazy father._

_A cold shiver ran down his spine at that realization._

_He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt fragile arms wrapping around his neck as Momo kissed his cheek. "Thanks for walking me down the aisle, Ichigo, it means a lot to me."_

_He smiled. "Finally you call me by my given name, about time. And it was no big deal."_

_She beamed at him. "But I'm still grateful!"_

**-o-**

"Aw, tadaima..." With that Tôshirô dropped down next to his wife in bed, not bothering to get out of his clothes as he fought hard to at least stay awake long enough to have some smalltalk with Momo.

She smiled. "Hard day?"

"You have no idea," he mumbled into his pillow. He felt the mattress shift slightly as Momo moved towards him, suddenly sitting on his lower back. "What-"

"Sh, I'll massage you some, just relax."

As her small hands began working out the kinks in his back he felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips as he relaxed into her touch. After about 15 minutes he signaled her to stop. As soon as she lay down next to him he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her flush against his body and snuggled his face in the crook of her neck. "Thanks."

He felt Momo smile in his hair. "You're welcome."

Kissing her on the cheek he closed his eyes, already feeling sleep numbing his senses. "I love you."

Said woman snuggled into him more. "Love you, too, Shiro."

**End**

As final words, I would like to say THANK YOU, everybody who read this, and added this story to their Alerts and Favorites, who reviewed or just plain enjoyed reading through this, and stuck with it till the very end. I am very thankful, especially since it was my first dive into this pairing's fandom. Really, thank you, folks.

**Count of Reviews: **_39_

**Date: **_August 6th_

**lil'sayuri-chan – **Formerly _Piebs XD_ and the one this story is dedicated to! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it^^

**star-gazing-in-LA – **Glad it's cute^^

**KnowledgeandImagination – **I enjoyed your Reviews a lot during this story^^ Thanks a lot^^ I'm glad you enjoyed my sense of humor :D And THANK YOU for loving my summary so much! xD

**MoonLightView**

**vampirexgothxgirl**

**alkalyth**

**Aosugiru Sora – **First of, I'm really happy my writing got better – since it's what kept you around it must at least be decent :D And to Ichigo's and Momo's relationship, I SO fell in love writing it! And the part with her chasing him was one of my best ideas I had in my stories so far, I think :D The mental image knocked me off my cough^^"

**silver 'Ashes. Butterfly**

**InFieryPeace – **Glad you love my story and ideas :D Don't hear that often in RL so it's a relief people in the internet enjoy them :D

**BeccaBaby – **I seem to be able to make people overlook their dislikes. First a non-IchiRuki supporter reads an IchiRuki fic of mine, and now someone who despises Momo read my HitsuHina fic :D -does happy dance-

**Manel – **Well, NOW I'm updating fast, but back in the old days you were lucky if a Chapter appeared once every month^^" xD

**HoneyFlower15 – **We agree on Aizen, not even Ichigo was revived so many times :/

**AIG -d e a d – **I take it messed up is good...?

**chococat450**

**monkeywinz – **HAIL THE STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKES! xD

**serenity095 – **I'm glad you liked the action part^^ I'm always so insecure about that stuff^^"

**XBlackHeartedBitchX - **-cocoglomp- XD

And wish me luck in my new school :D

Sayonara~

**-o-**


End file.
